


One Admiral, Two Starships, Three Fiances and a Four Leaf Clover

by Maquiskat (Lilahkat)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilahkat/pseuds/Maquiskat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A diplomatic mission to the combined Mariposan/Bringloidis settlement turns into something else for Kathryn Janeway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Admiral, Two Starships, Three Fiances and a Four Leaf Clover

If she hadn't heard about the emergency on Cantaris Five through proper Starfleet channels, Kathryn would have sworn that Will and Deanna had set her up. Hell, if she were truly paranoid, she might have entertained the notion that the entirety of Starfleet Command was setting her up. Luckily for them, she wasn't that paranoid. Except perhaps when Owen Paris had gotten a suspicious gleam in his eyes as he regretfully informed her that the Titan would be detained until further notice with the relief effort and until they could arrange for another starship to return her to Earth, she would have to remain on Mariposa. Or when Will Riker had assured her at dinner that she would have a wonderful time on the diplomatic mission to the combined Mariposan / Bringloidis society, all the time with one of those 'Trust me, I'm your friend' grins on his face. Looking back on it, Kathryn wondered when she had become so naive.

As it was, it left her wondering if perhaps this was a sort of initiation ritual among the Admiralty. Sending the newest of their number on the mission that would cause him or her the most embarrassment. Whether it was or not, all Kathryn had left to do was wait for her ride home.

And somehow avoid every eligible young bachelor the the local matchmakers seemed intent on pushing on her.

Which brought her mind back to the one reason why she should have been paranoid or at least suspicious, the omission in the Bringloidis dossier. A colorful people who while having been absorbed by the more technically advanced Mariposan society had managed to maintain their colorful Irish like culture. A culture which adopted St. Patrick's Day as one of their own holidays. A holiday which happen to coincide with their traditional matchmaking celebrations. Celebrations that seemed to be the bane of a single female Admiral's existence.

At home in Indiana it wouldn't have taken much to convince Kathryn to come out and enjoy the St Patrick's day celebrations, but here on Mariposa it was only asking for trouble. In the beginning of her stay on Mariposa, the Bringloidis seem to think there was something wrong with a woman of Kathryn's age who had yet to start her own family. However after the planetary governor Brenna had heard Voyager's tale and how Kathryn's duties had precluded her from starting a family, she had set the planet's most skilled matchmakers to "fixing" Kathryn's life.

Kathryn first indication of trouble had been when Brenna had introduced her to her three husbands, two co-wives and all their children. While this wouldn't have been unusual, Brenna had used their time together to quiz Kathryn on the type of man she would build a family with. For Kathryn it hadn't been comfortable. The one man she wanted to build a life was currently building a life with a woman she had taken into her heart as her own daughter.

It hadn't been long after the Titan had left that Kathryn had found various tall, dark and handsome young men calling on her at the Governor's house. At first it had almost been subtle, there always happened to be someone single and suitable to accompany her to the various dinners and parties that seemed to crop up but after a time it became more and more obvious that these gentlemen; and they were always gentleman; had more on their mind than just escorting Kathryn to what ever event was on the itinerary.

The governor, or the matchmaker she hired, seemed to have a sixth sense about Kathryn's weaknesses when it came to men. Roguish gentlemen with flashing eyes and dark hair, soft-spoken yet with an inner fire seemed to be the order of any day. In fact, Kathryn had every intention of retiring here if there could be so many eligible males who were so interested in her. The scenery alone would be worth leaving Earth. For now however, it was much safer to stay indoors, away from the celebrations and all the temptations they presented to return home with a handsome, far too young for her, Bringloidis husband on her arm.

Yes, Kathryn Janeway was tempted.

She would have had to have been dead and in the ground ten years to not have been.

A knock on the door brought her out of her introspective thoughts. The door swung open to reveal Brenna and the beautiful tapestry gown, cinched up with a corset that made her breasts into an impressive display of cleavage. "Now Kathryn love, you can't be intending to go out to the festival in that get up." Brenna set her hands on her hips in an all too familiar pose.

Kathryn pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head slightly, "With all due respect, Brenna, I hadn't really intended on joining the festivals today."

"Come on now," Brenna moved purposefully into the room and pulled Kathryn away from the window. "You can't tell me that you really want to ignore all those delicious, young rogues who've been courting you so nicely."

Avoiding that subject for the moment, Kathryn sighed and looked up at the taller Bringloidis woman. "Honestly, Brenna, while I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, I find it hard to believe that your colony is so hard done by for women that those young men could possibly be truly interested in me."

"Now Kathryn," Brenna moved purposefully to the closet and pulled out a hunter green gown of velvet, "Bringloidis men aren't your highfalutin Starfleet men. They can tell you're a fine catch no matter what your age." Moving back over to Kathryn, she proceeded to unfasten the unflattering Admiral's uniform that Kathryn continued to wear unless forced not to. "And as far as wee bairns go, we also have enough learning from those Mariposans to know that for your people, your age is no hardship for that."

Having already had several run ins with the governor, Kathryn didn't bother to try and stop her from removing her uniform. "Governor, since I am here in the capacity of a representative of Starfleet and the Federation it really isn't appropriate..."

"There you go again hiding behind Starfleet and your duty," Brenna tossed aside the uniform jacket, tunic and tank before concentrating her efforts on the fastenings of Kathryn's pants. "My mother never raised any dunces, though my father thought he could pull the wool over our eyes, so don't expect me to believe that all your life that you've lived like a nun has been because of duty. There is only one way to live life, and that's to enjoy it." She turned Kathryn, who was only left in her panties and bra, and met the Admiral's glare with one of her own. "Now are you going to go out there and enjoy it, or am I going to have to make you."

Janeway held her hands up in a sign of surrender. "Alright, I'll go. On the condition that you know that I have no intention of forming any sort of permanent liaisons with any of the men there."

Brenna laughed as she picked up the gown and began to help Kathryn into it. "But don't you know, that just makes you a bigger challenge for every matchmaker there."

As Brenna began to lace up the corsetry it was hard to tell if Kathryn's groan came from her ever constricting diaphragm or from that thought.

***

When Admiral Paris had notified the Gallagher and it's captain of the stranded admiral on Mariposa only one request was made, that the admiral in question not be notified of their impending arrival beforehand. An unusual request, but one Admiral Paris consented to gladly.

Upon his arrival, the captain had reported into the planetary authorities as per standard procedure only to find that both the admiral in question and the governor were both attending celebrations in the capital city. The captain seeing the perfect opportunity to surprise his friend asked the deputy in charge the see his way clear to allow him to present himself without notifying the governor.

After some explanation, the deputy was more than willing to accommodate the captain's request though a mischevious grin played on his lips as the Starfleet officer headed off in the direction of the Pig and Whistle.

Soon the captain found himself in front of an old-style stone building and pulled open the stained-glass and oak door. The sounds of a penny whistle accompanied by a hand drum assaulted his ears as he stepped inside the dimmed room, laughter and cheering from all quarters as a familiar figure was twirled between four young men all of an age to be her son.

Since their return to the Alpha quadrant, Chakotay had told himself to again and again that all he felt for Kathryn Janeway was friendship. Even more so when he had deepened his relationship with Seven of Nine, but since that ill-fated relationship had reached its end he had found himself drawn back to the woman he had once pledged his eternal devotion for.

While Chakotay knew there was likely nothing between Kathryn and these much younger men and moreover that he had no right to any say in her personal life there was a part of him that saw red as he watched them hold her close.

"Come in and close the door," the barkeep glared at him, "You're letting in the flies." Chakotay allowed the door to shut behind him as he moved towards the bar. The barkeep slid him a chilled mug of green ale. "And we don't have to dye ours that color, ours comes that way. Erin Go Bragh as our little friend there would say. She says it's Gaelic for 'Happy St. Patrick's Day'." He turned his attention to wiping out a glass as he watched the Starfleet officer watch the woman whirling on the dance floor. "If you came here for her, you're in for some stiff competition. I have it on good authority that all four of those lads have their heart set on that lass and they all have matchmakers on their side." A sly grin crossed the barkeep's face as he watched the stranger's expression darken. "Hell, I'd give it a go if I thought I had half a chance against those young sparks, but what woman would want a man our age when she can have one of those."

Chakotay scowled at the bartender as he took a sip of the green beer. Then without speaking, he set the glass aside and moved away from the bar to the edge of the dance floor. The music flowed around them as he stood silently waiting for Kathryn to notice him.

Fair Haven had never prepared her for this. Kathryn had never thought herself a great beauty, Phoebe had always been a pretty one where as she was the smart one, but here with Sean, Ian, Padraic, and Col; all stalwart young men; passing her between them she certainly felt like one. Michael Sullivan couldn't hold a flame to any of them. "Enough, I need to catch my breath already."

"Ah, but Katie, I never intended for you to catch your breath around me." Padraic grinned down at her, the bangs of his dark hair covering one of his intense blue eyes as he pulled her into his arms tightly.

She had been right, Kathryn told herself, this was far too tempting. "You are horrible flirt."

"It's only flirting if you don't intend to carry through," Padraic slipped an arm around her waist as she tried to make her way towards the bar, keeping her other suitors from slipping away with her. "Otherwise it's paying court. Take my word for it, Katie, I am definitely paying you court."

Kathryn laughed and shook her head, "While you might intend to carry through..." She stopped midsentence as she found herself facing a very familiar figure. "Chakotay..."

"Kathryn, Admiral Paris requested that my ship come to take you home. I thought I'd surprise you." Chakotay offered as he leveled an intense gaze on Kathryn's companion.

Something about her former first officer's tone rankled Kathryn and she made a split-second decision that she hoped she wouldn't regret. "I'm grateful Admiral Paris found me alternate transport from the Titan, but at the moment time the bit," she paused looking for the right word, "engaged." Kathryn wound her arm around her newest beau, and leaned her head against his shoulder as he guided her to the bar.

The other three young men whom Kathryn had been dancing moved more quickly than the slightly stunned Chakotay, arranging them selves to either side of the and effectively shutting him off from sitting beside her. One of their number signaled the barman for a round of beer as he pouted at Kathryn. "Now don't tell me that this lout Padraic is your first choice," Ian's dark eyes flashed as he watched her lift her mug to her lips with a sort of hungry look.

Totally aware of Chakotay watching them, Kathryn's eyes sparkled as she answered, "I wouldn't say first choice. Honestly, you'd all make such wonderful husbands that I'm having a very hard time choosing."

Having known Kathryn Janeway for the last seven years it wasn't difficult for Chakotay to realize that Kathryn was trying to provoke him to respond. What wasn't as obvious to him was whether his response would evoke a positive or negative reaction from Kathryn. His reaction to her attempt was clear however though mixed. Intellectually he knew he had no reason to be jealous, after all it had been he that had moved on, yet that was exactly what his gut reaction was as he watched the four young men romancing Kathryn. Instead of allowing himself to react with his gut and not appreciating being manipulated, Chakotay simply watched for the moment waiting to see how far Kathryn would take the charade.

"Well it can't be that hard choice after all," Col offered with a grin.

Kathryn arched a brow, glanced at Chakotay before turning back to Col and bestowing him with a crooked grin, "Having to pick one of the four of you isn't difficult?"

The arms around her waist tightened and Padraic kissed her hair before winking at his compatriots. "You off world women," the young man shook his head, "Who said anything about one? On Mariposa a woman is entitled to three husbands. The only choice you need to make is which one of these louts you're sending packing, then the other two will go, find another first choice for a wife then the six of us will see the Justice and be set."

It was the look Chakotay had been waiting for. The look Tom Paris would have called 'deer in the headlights'. Kathryn shot him a desperate look as the four young men pulled her to her feet once more and arranged themselves around her. "Aye, so which of us is it lass," Sean asked as he reached out and caressed one of her cheeks gently. to convince It wasn't very often that Kathryn Janeway bit off more than she could chew and some small, perverse part of Chakotay was pleased that he was here to witness it. He even managed not to interfere for the first few minutes while the young men plied Kathryn with their charms to try and convince her that they should be kept and one of the others set aside.

This was bordering on the ludicrous. Four young men trying their damnedest to convince her to marry them while Chakotay looked on seemingly unconcerned. Had she read him so completely wrong? Kathryn couldn't conceive that she could have misunderstood the look on Chakotay's face when she had first seen him. However as each moment passed with Sean, Padraic, Col and Ian's advances becoming more bold, Kathryn found herself losing confidence and wondering if she hadn't possibly created a diplomatic incident. As much as she was willing to give for Starfleet, Kathryn had no intention of marrying any of these boys just to avoid insulting Brenna.

"I'm afraid gentlemen she can't marry any of you," a familiar voice broke through the din as one strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his broad chest. A profound sense of relief came over Kathryn as Chakotay's familiar scent surrounded her and she subconsciously leaned back against him. As angry as she was with him, for the moment she was simply satisfied that she hadn't been wrong about him again.

Padraic stepped forward, his fists clenched. "And what makes you, you Johnny-come-lately, think that you can step in and win the ladies heart without so much as a 'by your leave'?"

"If seven years of standing by her side makes me a 'Johnny-come-lately', then I hate to think what you are." Chakotay conveniently ignored his relationship with Seven as he spoke. He released Kathryn and directed her towards the bar knowing instinctively what would come next.

"Seven years and she still hadn't married you," Ian sneered as he stepped up alongside Padraic, "Don't you think if the lady had any interest, she'd have done something about it by now?"

Chakotay's eyes flashed dangerously as he stared down his two challengers. "That's for the lady to decide, not you. Until she tells me otherwise your going to have to go through me to get to her."

As Kathryn moved forward to put an end to the posturing between the men, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Is that the one that ran off on you?" Brenna smiled evilly as she watched the five men square off and Kathryn nodded. "Then don't be so quick stopping the fun. I can see it in your eyes you intend to take him back, but make him earn it a little."

"Four of us against one of you... Doesn't seem much of a challenge to win the heart of the fair lady, but if that's what it takes." Padraic threw a quick right cross which Chakotay easily blocked only to have Ian pounce on his back to throw him off balance. With the first blows thrown the others quickly stepped into the fray, furniture crashing as it became impromptu weapons or obstacles.

Surreal didn't even cover the situation anymore. Which left Kathryn wondering when she'd wake up from this bizarre nightmare she was obviously having. Brenna's interruption had prevented her from stopping the brawl for her honor before it had begun, leaving her to be pulled behind the relative safety of the bar by Brenna and the barman. It was only Kathryn's state of shock, as she watched the angry warrior once again make his presence known, that prevented her from joining the fray herself to try and bring it under control. The younger men rained blows and abuse on Chakotay's body, yet her former first officer refused to yield dealing out as much damage as was done to him. No matter how many of the men tried to hold him back, Chakotay seemed unstoppable. Even as his uniform was ripped, his lips split, his face bruised and bloodied, and the entire bar joining the fray seemingly against him he stood his ground no matter how impossible. When a well directed punch to his abdomen took him down, Kathryn nearly vaulted over the bar to go to his side. It was only then that Brenna nodded and moved out from behind the bar with Kathryn to help Chakotay to his feet just as the local constabulary came in the front. "Can you manage him out the back?" At Kathryn's nod she continued. "I'll deal with this lot, now go..."

Stumbling out the back, supporting Chakotay as they moved as quickly as they could away from the tavern, Kathryn found her ire with the man beside her growing once again. When they finally came to an open field Kathryn moved away from him suddenly, watching as he collapsed onto the grass in a heap. Chakotay looked up at her, completely unsurprised by her actions. "If I had known that after rescuing you from for unwanted suitors, you'd just dump me I wouldn't have gone to the trouble." Though Chakotay kept the straight face, he couldn't keep the humor out of his voice.

"How dare you?" Kathryn hands found her hips and she leveled a death glare down at her would-be savior. "How dare you think you can come waltzing back into my life and pick up as though you'd never left."

Chakotay picked himself up off the ground and straightened his uniform. "I didn't see you becoming indignant when I was getting rid of your four fiances." He arched a brow and crossed his arms as he watched her stalk up to him. "I didn't think Starfleet approved of their Admirals turning diplomatic missions into romantic rendezvous."

A snarl left her lips as Kathryn's hand flew up only to be stopped short of its goal by him catching her wrist. "Go to hell, Chakotay. You have no right..." Kathryn gave in to the surreal nature of the situation and let go of her control. "You know as well as I do that there is no protocol that says I can't start a relationship with anyone I like as long as they aren't under my direct command. So until I have a damn good reason to stop, I'll do whatever I please." Kathryn pursed her lips and raised her chin defiantly, "After all it's an Admiral's prerogative."

"So you fully intend to take up with any man who catches your fancy on this diplomatic mission as long as they aren't under your direct command." Chakotay grinned slightly as the pulled Kathryn tight against him, "If I'm not mistaken, I'm no longer under your direct command." He crushed her body to him as his lips claimed hers, hungrily nibbling on the soft swollen petals of flesh. His tongue flicking at their velvety surface, petitioning her for entrance

At first Kathryn found herself breathlessly kissing Chakotay back then her sense of righteous indignation kicked in and she slammed her heel into his instep. Chakotay howled in pain and pulled back, an action which Kathryn took full advantage of by pushing him away hard enough he stumbled and collapse back into the grass. Soundlessly, she stormed up to him where he lay and kicked him as hard as she could in his already bruised ribs. With another howl of protest, Chakotay caught her ankle and flipped her into the grass, dragging his body over her own to restrain her. "You know you're making me reconsider doing what I came here to do. I don't take well to being manipulated and you know damned well that you wanted me to react in there, to rescue you..." Kathryn bucked beneath his body trying to break free. "Just stop for a moment and let me finish." She continued to struggle until Chakotay covered her lips with his own once more and kissed her passionately until her body relaxed beneath his. When he pulled back, Kathryn's blue gray eyes were still stormy but she looked ready to listen. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Seven and I. You have every reason not to give me another chance but I'm hoping you will."

For a moment, Kathryn lay still as though considering his words then heaving with all her might she tossed his body of hers and sat up, glaring at him indignantly. Chakotay sighed as an uncomfortable silence blanketed them. It seemed as though the trip back to Earth might be more uncomfortable than he had expected. He watched as Kathryn looked at the ground, running her fingers through the grass. A crooked grin took over her expression and brightened it considerably as her fingers closed around the tiny stem of the plant and she plucked it from the ground. For a moment she just looked at it then Kathryn turned and held it out to him in the palm of her hand. "A four leaf clover... it's supposed to be good luck to find one." She met his gaze and her smile became wider. "I always seem to have the best luck when your around, Captain. Any idea what I should do about that?"

"I'd suggest it would be tactically to your advantage to figure out some way of keeping me around." Chakotay smiled slightly wondering if words meant what they seemed to.

Taking a deep breath, Kathryn leaned against her former first officer. "It would save Starfleet anymore diplomatic incidents like the one we just created if I wasn't tempted to turn my missions into romantic liaisons." She relaxed against him slightly twirling the tiny plant between her fingertips. "You know we have a lot of things we need to talk about if we're going to make a go of this, but for right now I don't want to think about it." Kathryn wound one arm around his neck and pulled herself up to look into his eyes. "As surprising as this sounds coming from me, I just want to feel."

Pulling her tight to him once more, Chakotay laid back in the grass and pulled her down with him. "I think that can be arranged." As his lips found hers again, his hands slowly began to work at releasing her and least partially from the constraints of the gown she wore. Kathryn moaned into his mouth as a skilled fingers tweaked and massaged the soft flesh of her breasts while pushing away the heavier fabric of the outer dress. His tongue invaded her mouth, dueling and dancing against her own while probing deep into its hot, wet recesses.

Chakotay pulled away from the heated kiss, pushing her up and bringing his insistence mouth to the turgid peaks of her nipples. A soft gasp escaped her lips as his tongue lapped at the sensitive teat, twirling and suckling until she was panting and rocking against the hardened bulge in his trousers. Without stopping what he was doing, Chakotay slipped his hand beneath her skirts pressing his fingers against her now flooded panties. Kathryn whimpered and ground down against his fingertips, trying to push his fingers deeper inside of her.

For Kathryn, her behavior was almost shocking. She wasn't certain what had come over her. One moment she was angry, the next profoundly grateful that he was back in her life and the next she was rutting like a bitch in heat on top of him. However with the way the rest of this mission had gone, she was ready to chalk it up as par for the course and give in to her baser instincts. As such, she arched her back and pressed her breast deeper into Chakotay's mouth. The feeling of the thick digits of his fingers probing her sex through the thin material of her panties was too much for her to bare. "I need you inside of me, Chakotay. Seven years is long enough... I can't wait anymore."

No more encouragement was needed. Chakotay's strong fingers gripped the flimsy material and yanked. The seams gave way with an audible rip and as Chakotay tossed the ruined garment aside, a cool breeze tickled the heated swollen lips of Kathryn's sex. Her body hummed with excitement as she felt Chakotay's hand return beneath her skirt to release his own hard cock. She felt it spring of it's containment and sighed as she pressed herself down against it, encouraging him to sheath it within her body.

Groaning with pleasure, Chakotay ran the swollen head against her slick folds, before pressing it against her opening and pulling her down against him. Sheathing himself deep inside the tight channel of her sex. Her muscles rippled around him as though to welcome him inside of her, and Kathryn's back arched as another moan of pleasure escaped her lips. She began to ride down against him, her rocking motion from before escalating into a demanding pace as she fucked herself on his thick member.

It was heaven, the feeling of fullness inside of her after so long without was driving her on faster and faster. The pressure inside her building, the tingling in her nerves driving her higher. She could feel the muscles milking his cock, urging him to spill his seed inside her. Reaching down, Kathryn drew Chakotay's head to her breast, urging him to suckle at her once more. Feeling him latch onto her breast once more, Kathryn gasped as the sudden wave of pleasure over took her. Her sex clamping down around his cock, as the ripples of sensation washed over her. Bucking and spasming helplessly around his member, Kathryn rode out her orgasm, enjoying it to the fullest before collapsing against his chest satiated and spent.

The feeling of Kathryn's release, her body tensing above him, her sex holding his cock in a death grip, the sights and sounds of her body trapped in the throws of her orgasm sent Chakotay over the edge. His cock pulsed deep inside of her, his hot seed flooding her womb as his body jerked against her own. Then Chakotay collapsed back, his arms cradling her body tenderly, more than slightly stunned at the turn of events. As he regained some of his senses, he felt Kathryn's gaze on him and he opened his eyes reluctantly to meet it, almost frightened of what he would see. Instead of an angry glare or the mask of command, he was suprised to see Kathryn looking down at him, smiling softly. She caressed his cheek gently, then laid her head back down on his chest. Then her voice, barely audible, soft and trembling echoed in his ears. "Thank you for bringing me home, Chakotay."


End file.
